Berhenti
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Ia hanya mencoba untuk tegar, tidak ada maksud selain itu, mencoba untuk selalu tersenyum pada semuanya. mengatakan jika ia baik-baik saja, tapi senyumannya hanya sebuah kebohongan yang pasti terungkap.


Pemuda itu melihat gadis yang tengah berjalan dengan riang itu datar, tidak menunjukkan emosi sedikit pun di wajahnya, ia hanya terus menatap tanpa berkata apapun. Mata _onyxs_-nya terus memandang tanpa mau beralih, ia memasukkan kertas berwarna biru muda itu ke dalam sakunya, dan membuang coklat berbentuk hati ke dalam tong sampah, dan berjalan dalam diam.

Tidak ada yang berarti, ini sudah biasa terjadi padanya maupun kakaknya, ia hanya bersikap sewajarnya, ia sudah tahu sedari dulu jika gadis itu menaruh rasa untuknya. Meski kesan gadis itu berbeda di matanya, tapi menurutnya ia tetaplah seorang gadis, yang selalu mencari semua tentang orang yang mereka suka, meski ia tahu akan semua hal yang dilakukan gadis itu diam-diam, tapi ia hanya diam.

"Haa~." ia menghelah nafas ringan, menghilangkan sesak dalam hatinya.

Almamater yang ia kenakan bertuliskan koran sekolah, dengan hati-hati ia memungut kertas berwarna biru muda itu, membaca dengan pelan, meski ia sudah tahu apa yang berada di sana. Senyum angkuh itu keluar dari wajahnya, menampikkan sisi lain dirinya yang kejam, dengan senang hati ia masukkan surat itu ke dalam saku jas almamaternya.

Ia mengambil kamera digital, wajahnya itu berseri misterius, helaian rambut merah pudar itu berkibar pelan, seringaian iblis itu tidak menghilang dari wajahnya. Ia kembali memasukkan kameranya, suara sepatu yang ia kenakan menggema tanpa bisa dicegah, memperlihatkan jika kemenangan berada dalam genggamannya.

**Berhenti**

.

.

.

**Berhenti**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Drama

.

.

.

**Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, watak tokoh atau apapun itu, dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan di usahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia tersenyum senang, ia mendekap erat kedua kotak bento di dalam pelukkannya, rambut merah muda itu ia kepang lalu ia buat sebagai cepol, wajah tampak make up itu membuatnya sedikit lebih terlihat culun. Ia tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya, kemarin sore adalah waktu yang paling menegangkan baginya, dan juga saat memalukkan, ia berharap tidak ada yang melihat kecuali mereka berdua.

"Ino!" ia berteriak senang, membuat semua orang yang tengah berkumpul menoleh padanya.

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat menegang, menoleh dengan kaku ke arahnya, ia melihatnya dengan kikuk, gadis itu terlihat sangat gugup, dan membuatnya semakina penasaran. Ia segera berlari ke arah sahabatnya, ia heran kenapa semua orang berada di depan papan pengumuman, dan lagi saat ini semua melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Ia segera merapat ke arah Ino, melihat Ino yang sepertinya hampir menangis, ia menjadi khawatir, "Ada apa? Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya bingung.

Ino hanya bisa menunduk, dan menunjuk ke arah papan pengumuman, ia berjalan dengan pelan, kakinya berjalan dengan ragu. Matanya mengerling kaget, _emerald_-nya melotot tak percaya, kertas biru berlukiskan burung merpati itu tertancap di sana, bahkan coklat itu tergantung di sana. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya, rahangnya mengeras, semburat merah itu muncul di wajahnya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku tidak menyangka kau mengirim itu pada _teme_!" ucapnya heboh, laki-laki berambut pirang itu berdiri tepat di sebelah sahabatnya.

Wajahnya ayunya menunduk, menyembunyikan semuanya di balik poni rambut berwarna merah muda itu, "Kurasa itu terlalu kuno Sakura-_chan_," pemuda bermarga Inuzuka itu berceloteh pelan.

"Hahaha itu terlihat seperti dirimu." Ia tertawa keras, mengundang tawa lainnya.

Ia melihat ke arah pemuda itu, ia terlihat seperti mengasihaninya, dan ia benci itu, ia bisa berdiri tanpa perlu ada yang mengasihaninya, "Dan lihat coklat itu, kupikir ia salah memberi coklat kepada orang." Meski nada datar itu keluar dari mulut Chouji, tapi Sakura hanya diam.

"Berhenti mengejek Sakura-_chan_!" dengan segenap keberaniannya, gadis berambut _indigo_ itu membela sahabatnya meski di depan pemuda yang ia cintai.

Hinata berdiri tepat di samping Sakura, Ino juga ikut bersamanya, bahkan gadis itu tidak segan-segan memeluk Sakura, membuat _bento_ yang sedang dibawanya terjatuh. ia melirik Hinata serta Ino yang menangis dalam diam, sahabatnya membelanya, jadi kenapa ia harus menangis, ia harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Bahkan pemuda itu tidak membelanya, "Apa yang sebenarnya yang tengah kalian bicarakan, aku memang melakukannya." Ia maju, melepaskan pelukkan Ino, membuat gadis itu memandangnya tidak percaya, dan mencabut kertas serta coklat yang tertempel di sana.

Dengan hati yang malu, ia mencengkram surat serta coklat tersebut, membuatnya hampir rusak, ia menatap semua orang berada di sana. Menampilkan senyum andalan yang tak pernah singgah dari wajahnya, ia melihat pemuda itu juga sama kagetnya dengan yang lainnya, ia sudah menduga hal itu semua, ia maju satu langkah.

"Ah! Gomen, gomen. Aku membuat waktu kalian terganggu, bukankah sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi?" suara halusnya menggema di koridor, ia mengambil _bento_-nya yang jatuh.

Sakura memasukkan kedua benda itu ke dalam saku roknya, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya, "_Ne_, _Pig_, Hina. Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ia menggandeng kedua sahabatnya untuk pergi dari sana.

Mata hitam itu terus mengawasi Sakura, ia tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, wajahnya masih tetaplah datar, "Berhenti, Sakura." Gumamnya pelan, Sakura berhenti berjalan seperti gadis itu mendengar gumamannya, tapi sedetik kemudian gadis itu kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Surat cinta

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu Sakura berhenti untuk melakukan apapun yang bekaitan dengan pemuda pujaan hatinya, semua barang-barang yang berkaitan dengan pemuda itu sudah berakhir di pembuangan sampah, kini ia hanya tinggal membuang perasaannya saja, dengan begitu semua berakhir. Ia lebih banyak tersenyum pada kedua sahabatnya, yang acap kali menatapnya khawatir.

"_Forehead_!" ia kembali tersenyum, tapi sedikit lebih lebar.

Ino menghampirinya yang tengah memondong banyak buku, tapi dia juga ikut berlari kecil ke arah Ino.

Bruk.

Dan tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang, membuat semua buku yang ia ambil di perpustakaan perceceran di lantai. Melihat itu dengan cepat Sakura mengambil semua bukunya, kemudian berniat untuk segera meminta maaf dan pergi dari sana.

"A-ano, _sumimasen_." Ia membungkuk.

Sakura sudah hendak pergi dari sana, "Tunggu." Pemuda yang ia tabrak itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

Ino berhenti melihat Sakura yang tengah bersama seseorang, tidak mungkin pemuda itu akan menghibur Sakura, ia kembali berjalan dengan pelan, takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sakura. Langkahnya berhenti, ia menoleh ke belakang, pemuda itu tersenyum padanya, meski ia tahu senyum itu bukanlah sebuah senyum tulus.

"Cukup, biarkan mereka berdua." Pemuda itu menggeretnya pergi, ia hanya memandang sendu ke arah Sakura.

Mereka terdiam tidak ada yang ingin memulai pembicaraan, Sakura terus meyakinkah dirinya jika ini hanya mimpi dan ia tidak pantas mensyukurinya, dengan berat hati ia harus segera mengakhiri semua. Pemuda itu sudah melepaskan genggamannya, wajahnya yang begitu datar membuat Sakura tersenyum kecut, meski itu sedikit.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan, aku pergi Uchiha-_san_." Ini adalah kali pertamanya setelah insiden itu ia memanggil namanya, serta pertama kalinya memanggil marga sang pujaan hati.

Ia tertegun gadis di depannya memanggil dengan marganya, bukankah biasanya gadis itu akan memanggil nama kecilnya, "Tunggu, aku hanya ingin minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin." Ia berujar tenang.

Sakura terkikik kecil, "Itu bukan salahmu, itu adalah kesalahanku, harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena telah membuatmu malu." Ia terlihat sangat ceria.

Banyak siswa maupun siswi yang melihat ke arah mereka, tapi pandangan mereka ke arah Sakura lebih hanya rasa jijik, "Hn." Sahutnya pelan.

"Hei! Lihatlah, Haruno mau menyatakan cintanya lagi pada Sasuke-_sama_. Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu." Hardik salah satu siswa perempuan, yang ia tahu adalah salah satu anggota _fans club_ Sasuke.

Pertama hanya satu tawa, tapi kemudian muncul beberapa tawa lain yang menyusulnya, mata Sakura seakan terkena bubuk merica, pedih dan panas. Tapi ia ingin bertahan, menunjukkan kepada mereka semua jika ia kuat, dengan berperan sebagai seorang yang bodoh dan idiot, bukankah itu sepadan?

Perempuan berambut merah itu membalikkan tubuhnya kasar, "Haruno sialan, berhenti menggoda Sasuke-_kun_. Dasar tidak tahu malu, setelah mempermalukan Sasuke-_kun_ beberapa hari lalu dengan surat cinta konyolmu itu, kau masih berani menemui Sasuke-_kun_. Dasar jalang." Sakura membeku, gadis di depannya boleh mengatakannya apapun, ia tidak akan marah, tapi dirinya bukanlah seorang jalang.

Dengan marah ia mencengkram kuat tangan Karin yang masih singgah di bahunya, "Dengarkan aku sialan, kau yang lebih pantas disebut jalang daripada aku. Perempuan bodoh." Ia berkata dengan sebuah senyum manis di wajahnya, bahkan nada bicaranya sangatlah riang, seperti anak kecil.

Semua yang berada di sana tercengang melihatnya, kata yang terucap dari Sakura berbeda ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan, "_Ne_, Uchiha-_san_. Sepertinya aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, _Sayonara_." Gadis itu berbalik pergi, terus berjalan.

"_Sa_... _yo-na_... _ra_?" gumamnya pelan, ia tidak tahu maksud gadis itu, tapi ada sebuah rasa yang seperti pergi dari dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Sayonara?

.

.

.

Ia memandang datar kumpulan manusia yang tengah berkumpul di depan papan pengumuman, beberapa hari ini dirinya mengalami _insomnia_ mendadak, dan hebatnya lagi yang selalu muncul di pikirannya hanya ada gadis berambut merah muda yang kadang mengikutinya seharian, ia yakin ia hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis itu yang terlihat ganjal di matanya.

"_Teme_! Gawat, fotomu dengan Sakura-_chan_ ditempel di sana." Pemuda itu berteriak heboh, telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah papan pengumuman.

Dengan santai ia melangkah ke sana, ia tidak melihat jika di sana ada gadis berambut merah muda, ia sedikit tersenyum tipis, ia hanya berpikir jika gadis itu tidak akan tersakiti lagi karenanya. Jika sudah berada di sana ia akan membuang semua foto, dan mengatakan semua itu hanya rekayasa orang yang membenci dirinya atau gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanyanya pada Neji, yang berdiri diam.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu menoleh padanya, "Lihatlah, kau membuat topik hangat lagi Sasuke." Ia berujar datar, kemudian pergi dari sana.

"Dan kau pasti akan membuat seseorang tersakiti." Gumamnya pelan sebelum benar-benar beranjak dari sana.

Deg.

Ia menoleh pada pemuda Hyuuga itu, ia terlihat sangat tenang, membuatnya mendecih pelan, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia melihat beberapa foto dirinya dengan Sakura, terpampang di sana, ia sedikit tidak bisa menampik sebuah senyum yang terus ingin muncul dari bibirnya, wajah gadis itu yang tengah memerah.

Senyum yang merekah di wajahnya, juga wajah kebingungan saat ia tatap itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, "Kenapa kau tersenyum tipis, _Teme_?" bisik Naruto, yang menangkap senyum tipis Sasuke beberapa detik lalu.

"Hei! Haruno, ternyata kau sangat tidak tahu malu, lihatlah dirimu yang berada di sana." Teriak seseorang membuat Sasuke serasa tertampar.

Ia tidak ingin melihat gadis itu tersakiti lagi, dan memasang senyum konyol untuk menutupinya, "Sakura, ayo pergi." Gadis berambut pirang itu mengajak Sakura pergi, tapi Sakura bersikeras untuk tetap melihatnya.

Gadis itu terlihat biasa saja, saat melihat semua foto yang ada di sana, tangan mungilnya menggapai semua foto, ia berbalik dan sekilas memandang dirinya. Ia hanya menampilkan wajah datar, dan terus memandang penuh arti pada Sakura, "Kalian membuatku terkenal, teman-teman." Gumamnya, kemudian terkikik kecil.

Sakura kembali memandang dirinya, ia ingin sekali berteriak untuk mencoba menghentikan gadis itu untuk berpura-pura, "Dan aku sangat berterima kasih pada Uchiha-_san_ karena sudah membantuku." Dirinya terkejut menerima senyum manis itu.

Tangan gadis mungil itu mulai merobek-robek foto, membuatnya tertegun, "Tapi maaf, aku sudah melepaskan Uchiha-_san_," Ia menggenggam sisa-sisa robekan itu, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Seperti aku membuang foto ini ke dalam tong sampah, aku pergi dulu _minna_." Gadis itu berjalan riang meninggalkan dirinya yang tengah kaget, gadis itu beraninya melupakan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mendecih pelan, kemudian berbalik, "Tidak ada yang boleh meremehkan Uchiha Sasuke." Gumamnya angkuh.

Ia menunjukkan senyum remeh andalannya, lagi pula gadis itu tidak mungkin secepat itu melupakan pesonanya, ia yakin itu, dan ia yakin ia akan berhasil karena dia adalah seorang keturunan Uchiha.

.

.

.

Lepas

.

.

.

Gadis menutup matanya, rambutnya tersapu angin musim gugur, ini adalah bukit belakang rumahnya, rumahnya adalah sebuah _mansion_s besar yang hanya di huni oleh dirinya dan kakak cerewetnya itu. kedua orang tuanya memilih untuk tinggal di desa, dan menyerahkan urusan rumah sakit kepada kakaknya, ia tidak kesepian karena kakaknya selalu berada di rumah, meski beberapa waktu kakaknya diharuskan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Jika ia sedang sendiri seperti saat ini, Sakura kadang melarikan diri ke bukit belakang, hanya sekedar untuk menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam atau tidur terlentang di rerumputan.

Di sini ia selalu bercerita pada angin, tentang pujaan hatinya, "Kubilang tidak boleh menangis." Ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, mencegah tetesan bening itu untuk jatuh.

"Sakura _onee-chan_!" ia menoleh ke belakang, ia tersenyum manis padanya.

Anak laki-laki berambut _drak blue_ cepak, mata hitam yang berkilat jenaka, serta senyum konyol yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya, dia adalah keponakan Sasuke yang pertama. Sebuah keluarga kecil bermarga Uchiha sudah menjadi tetangganya lima tahun yang lalu, dan empat tahun terakhir diisi dengan tawa Uchiha mungil kecil, yang selalu ingin bermain dengannya.

"Kemarilah, Kaito-_chan_." Anak kecil itu berlari ke arahnya, tanpa ijin ia duduk di pangkuan Sakura.

Karena adanya keluarga Uchiha di samping rumahnya, ia bisa beberapa kali melihat Sasuke tanpa harus ke sekolah, Sasuke terlihat kurang akrab dengan keponakannya sendiri, bahkan ia jauh terlihat lebih akrab. Anak ini selalu meminta bermain dengannya, hingga ibunya mengeluh kesal, Sakura hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Anak itu memainkan helaian rambutnya, "Apa yang sedang Sakura _onee-chan_ lakukan di sini?" tanyanya tapi matanya masih terpaku pada arah lain.

Kaito lebih persis dengan Itachi, ayahnya. Daripada dengan ibunya sendiri, Hana, terutama pada sifatnya yang keluar dari garis normal seorang Uchiha, Kaito sangat ramah dan ceria hampir mirip dengan sifat Itachi, Kaito hanya mirip dalam warna rambut pada Sasuke, untuk yang lainnya ia mendapatkan dari ayahnya. Kaito selalu-hampir setiap hari bermain ke rumahnya.

"Menikmati pemandangan, Apa yang membuat Kaito-_chan_ kemari?" ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, bertanya dengan nada seriang mungkin.

Anak itu terlihat berpikir keras, "Aku kesini karena bosan melihat _Haha ue_ memasak, bukankah di sini ada Sakura _Onee-chan_ yang bisa aku ajak main?" Sakura hanya mengangguk, dengan terkekeh kecil.

"Dan darimana kau bisa masuk kesini, anak nakal?" ia mengerling jahil ke arah Kaito.

"Tadi ada Sasori _ji-chan_, jadi dia membiarkanku masuk. Tapi _Ji-chan_ pergi lagi." Ia berkata dengan nada polos.

Sakura menepuk kepala anak itu pelan, "_Ji-chan_ mungkin sedang sibuk."

"Kaito."

Sakura serta Kaito menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, ia tertegun melihat pemuda itu berdiri di sana, memandang datar ke arah mereka, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum ke arahnya. Tapi sedikit pun pemuda itu tidak ada niat untuk membalasnya, ia tersenyum kecut karenanya, laki-laki itu berjalan ke arahnya, sedangkan dirinya hanya diam tidak bergeming, dan terus menebar senyum di wajahnya.

"Berhenti menunjukkan senyum konyolmu padaku, aku muak melihatnya." Ucapan pedas itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke, membuat hati Sakura terasa sesak.

Dengan kikuk ia menjawab, "Be-begitu, tapi aku suka tersenyum. Maaf jika itu mengganggumu Uchiha-_san_." Ia menggeratkan genggamannya.

"Apa yang _Ji-san_ katakan, itu bisa membuat Sakura _onee-chan_ menangis. Kaito tidak suka melihat _Nee-chan_ menangis." Anak kecil itu cemberut, terlihat sangat kesal pada Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum canggung, "Jangan begitu, Kaito-_chan_. Kau mau dimarahi Sasuke _Oji-san_?" anak kecil itu langsung menggeleng.

"Ayo Kaito kita pulang, kau hanya mengganggu di sini."

"Tidak mau!" anak itu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sakura, dan memeluknya erat membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

Sakura mengelus punggung anak itu, "Kaito." Geram Sasuke kesal.

"Tidak mau _Oji-san_ jelek." Anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menggeram marah.

"Ano, Kaito-_chan_ tidak menggangguku, Uchiha-_san_. Biarkan dia di sini, jika kau ingin menunggunya kau bisa duduk bersama kami di sini. Atau kau ingin pulang saja, Uchiha-_san_?" Sakura mengerling bingung pada Sasuke yang terdiam.

Pemuda itu melangkah ke depan, "Tidak, aku akan di sini. Dan berhenti memanggilku Uchiha-_san_, panggil aku Sasuke, Sasuke... –_kun_."

Sakura menoleh _horror_ ke arah Sasuke, menatap tidak percaya akan apa yang pemuda itu katakan padanya, "Eh?!"

.

.

.

Kaito-_chan_

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau masih tersenyum Sakura-_chan_?" mata _Amethyts_-nya mengerling khawatir, tapi sahabatnya masih saja tersenyum, senyum kecut yang selalu dibawanya.

Gadis pirang itu menutup majalahnya, "Kau tidak bosan? Aku siap mendengar semuanya." Sorot matanya menandakan jika ia sedang ingin serius kali ini.

Sakura mendesah pasrah, tapi detik kemudian ia memperlihatkan sebuah senyum manis, membuat kedua sahabatnya memandang bosan dirinya, "Ino, kau tidak bosan dengan cat kamarmu ini?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, _Forehead_." Ino membuka lagi majalah fashion tersebut, tapi fokusnya masih berada pada Sakura.

Sakura melirik Hinata yang masih senantiasa menatapnya penuh minat, "Tidak ada yang harus kau sembunyikan Sakura-_chan_, bukankah kita teman." Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya, ia hanya bisa membalas mengulum senyum seadaanya.

"Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk bercerita pada kalian, aku rasa semua ini semakin membuatku bingung." Ia melihat ke arah luar jendela, kemudian menghelah nafas kesal.

"Kami akan selalu menunggumu." Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu kembali membuka majalah, kemudian melihat ponselnya yang bergetar, raut yang ia tampakkan bersemu merah, mengundang rasa curiga pada Sakura.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, memilih untuk memandang keluar jendela kamar, "_Baka_ Naruto eh? Aku masih heran bagaimana kau bisa menyukai Naruto." Gumamnya pelan, membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah.

"Dan aku juga heran kenapa kau masih bisa bertahan dengan Sasuke, meski laki-laki itu sudah beberapa kali menyakitimu." Sahut Ino cuek, ia memposisikan dirinya terlentang di atas kasur.

Sakura melihat jam, ia memukul kepalanya kecil, ia masih mempunyai janji dengan kakaknya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, ia lekas mengambil jaketnya serta syalnya yang menggantung. Mengecek isi tas selempangnya, dan tidak lupa mengecek isi ponselnya, ia sedikit tersenyum, ternyata Sasori begitu baik padanya, memberikannya sebuah tumpangan.

"Uhm... aku masih ada janji dengan _Nii-chan_, aku harus pergi sekarang. _Jaa Pig_, Hina."

"Hati-hati Sakura-_chan_." Sakura keluar begitu saja, tanpa Ino harus mengantarnya keluar dari gerbang, gadis itu sudah hafal tata letak rumah Ino di luar kepala.

Ia memakai sepatu _sneaker_ berwarna merahnya, ia masih harus menunggu beberapa menit, yang ia dengar dari Ino, beberapa rumah dari sini ia bisa menemukan rumah mewah dan besar bermarga Uchiha. Tepat dimana Sasuke tinggal, tapi ia sudah berjanji akan membuang semua aktivitas bersangkutan dengan Sasuke, dan ia pantang untuk ke sana.

"Sakura?" Sakura mendongak, sedikit terkejut Sasuke ada dihadapannya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, meski di hatinya berdenyut sakit, "Hai, Sasu... ke-_kun_." Meski agak kaku tapi Sakura memaksakan lidahnya untuk tetap mengucapkannya.

"Hn," Ia tersenyum kecut mendengarnya, tapi seharusnya ia tidak kaget jika menemukan Sasuke berkeliaran disekitar sini, daerah ini memang tempat tinggalnya berada.

"Apa kau yakin dengan ucapanmu waktu itu?" Sakura mengernyit bingung.

Mengerti akan tatapan bingung Sakura, dengan berat hati ia harus menjelaskannya, "Waktu kau merobek dan membuang foto itu." akhirnya gadis itu paham apa yang Sasuke maksudkan.

"Tentu... aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, aku akan kembali menjadi Sakura yang dulu sebelum mengenal Sasuke Uchiha." Gadis itu melihat jam tangannya, kemudian menampilkan senyum lebar pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menampilkan senyum meremehkan miliknya, "Kau yakin akan itu?"

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, bukankah kau senang aku melupakanmu." Sakura melirik ke arah kanan, di sana ia bisa melihat pemuda berambut merah tengah mengendarai motor _sport_ menuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau ti-"

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku harus segera pergi, kita bisa melanjutkannya lain waktu, _jaa_." Gadis itu berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda berambut merah dengan jas dokter yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Dengan leluasa Sakura memeluk pemuda berambut merah bertato _Ai_ itu, membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan kemudian membalas pelukan Sakura, mereka terlihat begitu dekat, membuat Sasuke kesal seketika. Ia juga heran apa yang membuatnya kesal, bukankah ia hanya melihat Sakura berpelukan dengan pemuda lain, dan apa salahnya dengan itu.

Ia menghelah nafas pelan, "Kau tidak bisa melupakanku, dan tidak akan pernah bisa. Sakura Haruno."

.

.

.

Tidak akan

.

.

.

Pluk.

Sakura mendongak, cairan lengket juga berbau amis itu turun dari helaian rambutnya, ternyata itu hanya sebuah telur yang dilempar Karin padanya. Ia mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada mereka, membuat mereka mendecih sebal, Ino juga menggerutu karena ulahnya, ia menaruh novel yang sedang dibacanya tadi, menggaruk sedikit bagian pipinya yang tidak gatal.

Mata _emerald_-nya melirik bingung, "Ano, apa masalahku dengan kalian, seingatku aku tidak mempunyai masalah dengan kalian." Bela Sakura, Ino tengah sibuk membersihkan cairan telur yang berada di rambutnya dengan tisu.

"Itu adalah balasan karena berani-beraninya mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ selain kami." Perempuan berambut merah pudar itu bersindekap dada, kesan angkuh begitu melekat.

Satu telur lagi melayang ke kepala Sakura, membuat Sakura meringis pelan, "Berhenti melempar telur pada sahabatku, sialan." Ino berteriak pada mereka, yang dibalas dengan senyum angkuh.

Sakura tersenyum manis pada Ino, "Tidak apa-apa Ino, kita bisa membersihkannya nanti." Kemudian ia memandang ke arah Karin.

"Apa yang kalian ingin bicarakan padaku sebenarnya?" ia menatap teguh manik _ruby_ milik Karin, membuat Karin sedikit tercengang.

Karin maju, berjalan mengitari Sakura, "Berhenti mendekati Sasuke-_kun_." Bisiknya pada Sakura.

Aksi Karin membuat semua siswa melihat mereka, apalagi untuk Sakura, ia hanya bisa menanggung malu, tapi ia berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Terus tersenyum untuk sahabatnya, bukan untuk Sasuke atau siapa pun. Pemuda itu datang dengan sedikit langkah tergesa, melihat Sakura yang melempar senyum padanya, membuatnya sedikit terlihat kesal, sebegitu bencinya 'kah ia pada Sakura.

Satu telur lagi meluncur untuk Sakura, "Berhenti." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Semua yang berada di sana terkejut, terutama Karin, sedangkan Sakura hanya mengulum senyum sebisanya, ia seharusnya sudah tidak kaget. Tapi kenapa hatinya terasa sangat hangat saat Sasuke menghentikan semua penganiyaan ini padanya, tapi mungkin Sasuke hanya merasa kasihan padanya, dan itu menyentuh hati nuraninya.

"Tidak usah membelaku begitu, jika itu hanya kasihan, aku tidak memperlukannya. Urusan kita sudah selesai 'kan Karin? Kalau begitu aku pergi." Senyum itu tidak pernah ia lunturkan dari wajahnya, hatinya selalu berkata belum saatnya.

"Berhenti." Ucapan itu sontak membuat langkah Sakura dan Ino berhenti.

Dengan sinis Ino berkata, "Ada apa lagi Uchiha?"

Tapi Sakura melempar senyum pada Ino, mengartikan biar dia saja yang bicara, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke... –_kun_?" ujarnya, kemudian tersenyum lirih.

Pemuda itu hanya diam, membuat semua bertanya-tanya padanya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Tapi pemuda itu hanya menatapnya, membuat Sakura ragu jika pemuda itu akan mengatakan sesuatu, dengan menghelah nafas ringan, Sakura serta Ino berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Sasuke juga ikut berbalik, berjalan dengan tenang, karena Naruto tengah menghilang serta membawa Hinata pergi.

"Dasar mulut bodoh." Umpatnya pelan.

.

.

.

Bodoh

.

.

.

Ia merangkai tangkai demi tangkai bunga liar berwarna merah jambu itu, persis dengan warna rambutnya, tapi itu bukanlah bunga sakura karena ini bukan musim semi, anak di depannya juga sibuk mewarna, membuat sebuah lukisan lucu. Mereka berada di belakang bukit rumahnya, melakukan piknik kecil-kecilan, ia juga menemaninya mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, tapi dasar seorang Uchiha memang pintar, jadi ia tidak perlu repot-repot mengajarinya.

Anak itu tersenyum tiga jari padanya, "Sakura _onee-chan_, lihatlah." Ia menahan tawanya.

Di sana ada gambar dirinya yang tengah tersenyum di samping Sasuke, sedangkan anak itu berada di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya, ia meletakkan rangkaian bunganya, "Jiwa senimu sangat buruk, Kaito-_chan_. Aku beri nilai untuk ini enam puluh." Gelat tawa lolos begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Kaito menggembungkan kedua pipinya, merenggut kesal padanya, akibat ia tertawakan, "_Onee-chan_! Gambarku tidak seburuk itu." ia kembali mengambil rangkaian bunganya, dan mengembalikan kertas gambar itu pada Kaito.

Kaito mengambil tempura yang masih tersisa, "Hei, hei. Kau itu seorang Uchiha yang selalu terlihat sempurna, harusnya kau bangga karena gambarmu jelek, itu berarti kau normal, Kaito-_chan_." Ia tersenyum pada anak itu, membuat anak itu bertambah cemberut, ia hanya menanggapinya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Tapi _Onee-chan_, kata Sasuke _ji-san_ seorang Uchiha harus bisa segalanya." Tuturnya, membuat dirinya terdiam.

Ia tidak menjawab lagi agrumen yang Kaito keluarkan, jika itu akan membahas tentang Sasuke pada akhirnya nanti, lebih baik ia memilih diam, dirinya sudah tidak mau berurusan dengan apapun mengenai Sasuke. Jika teruskan pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang akan sakit hati, sudah cukup ia sakit hati, ia tidak mau hatinya bertambah sakit jika melihat kenyataan.

"Nah, Kaito-_chan_. Mahkotamu sudah jadi." Ia menaruh mahkota bunga itu di atas kepala Kaito, membuat anak itu terlihat lebih mirip anak perempuan.

Mata hitam itu berbinar senang, sambil menyentuh mahkota yang bersarang di kepalanya, ia tersenyum senang, jika dilihat mungkin Kaito mirip Sasuke waktu kecil, hanya berbeda dari sifat, "He-hebat, Sakura _onee-chan_! Ajari aku, ajari aku." Anak itu memohon padanya.

"Bukankah katamu tadi seorang Uchiha itu sempurna, dan bisa melakukan apapun. Kenapa membuat seperti itu saja Kaito-_chan_ tidak bisa?" ia mengerling jahil pada Kaito, membuat anak itu lagi-lagi merenggut sebal.

Kaito memegangi perutnya, "Uhm... Sakura _onee-chan_, boleh aku ke kamar mandi dulu." Tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya Kaito berlari begitu saja, meninggalkannya di sini sendiri.

"Sakura." Panggilnya, ia melihat gadis itu tengah merangkai bunga.

Ia melihat sekeliling, satu yang ia simpulkan, gadis itu pasti tengah piknik dengan keponakan nakalnya itu, tapi ia tidak melihat dimana keponakannya, "Ah! H-hai Sasuke-_kun_," Sapa Sakura tapi gadis itu nampak gugup.

Ia hanya memandang gadis itu penuh arti, "Kau pasti kemari mencari Kaito-_chan_ 'kan? Dia masih ada di kamar mandi, kau bisa menunggunya sebentar lagi." Dengan kikuk, gadis itu mencoba mengacuhkannya dengan kembali merangkai bunga.

Ia mendecih sebal, "Berhenti membuat senyum konyol seperti itu lagi." dalam hati ia kembali merutuk pada mulut bodohnya itu.

"Maaf, apa maksudmu?" tanya gadis itu padanya, gadis itu masih berusaha mengacuhkannya.

Ia kembali mendecih untuk kedua kalinya, "Jika ingin menangis, menangis saja. Jangan berlagak sok kuat." Ia berkata dengan datar, memandang gadis yang tengah memandangnya dengan terkejut.

Bahu gadis itu bergetar pelan, "A-aku tidak berlagak sok kuat, aku memang suka tersenyum. Apa itu begitu mengganggumu?" Sakura menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik untaian poninya.

"Hn." Sahutnya.

Gadis itu berdiri, kemudian membungkuk padanya, "_Hontou ni gomenasai_, _gomenasai_, _gomenasai_, _gomen_." Ia sedikit tercengang, tapi kemudian kembali berwajah datar.

Ia memalingkan mukanya, "Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu, aku tidak suka senyummu karena itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan." Ia sedikit menampakkan senyumnya.

Gadis itu mendongak dengan tampang tidak percaya, "Eh?!"

Ia mengambil duduk, menselonjorkan kakinya, "Aku tidak suka sebuah kebohongan." Gumamnya, membuat Sakura kembali melirik padanya.

"Kau tahu jika aku sedang berbohong?" tanya Sakura, gadis itu kembali merangkai bunga, membuatnya hampir menjadi sebuah mahkota yang utuh, gadis itu kembali meliriknya diam-diam.

Ia berdiam, masih belum berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, setelah beberapa menit ia kembali berdiri, membuat Sakura memperhatikannya, ia menoleh pada gadis itu. Sakura terlihat kaget, dengan wajah memerah gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, gadis itu menghelah nafas pelan, mungkin menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai menggila.

"Aku menyadari semuanya, hingga aku menyadari jika kau juga membawa hatiku bersamamu." Ucapnya santai, sedangkan Sakura tercengang tidak menyangka.

Air mata gadis itu menumpuk menggenangi matanya, "Sasuke-_kun_." Gadis itu menangis bahagia karenannya.

Dengan cepat Sakura memeluk dirinya, menangis di dadanya, ia hanya bisa memeluk gadis itu, menenangkan dengan satu pelukkan erat darinya. Ia menyesap aroma lili yang menguar dari tubuh gadis itu, aroma yang sangat menenangkan baginya, gadis itu melepas pelukkan mereka, dan Sasuke membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

"Aku sudah menemukan pelakunya, Sakura." Gumamnya di sela ciuman mereka.

Saling menyesap satu salam lain, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka, akhirnya semua bayangan-bayangan semu itu terjawab, dan jawabannya adalah Sakura. Sakura adalah gadis kedua selain ibunya, yang bisa membuat dirinya terus memikirkannya sepanjang waktu, menguras waktu santainya hanya untuk menjawab bayangan semu itu.

"Sasuke _Ji-san_ apa yang sedang kau lakukan pada Sakura _nee-chan_!" teriak Kaito.

.

Terkadang sebuah senyuman tak dapat menutupi kebohongan

.

_Owari_

Author Note :

Hohoho! Aku dateng lagi dengan cerito OneShoot lainnya, well. Bayangkan sendiri apa yang terjadi setelah itu, kwkwkw, sebenernya awal buat fic ini bukan untuk merayakan ulang tahu Sasu-chan. Cuman iseng karena MC punyaku masih nyandet di patnerku, jadi de fic GJ karyaku, aku gak pingin buat Sakura yang marrysue sebenernya, tapi cuman ngeliatin Sakura bisa tegar, buat Sasu-chan semoga cepet bersatu sama Sakura aja. Itu aja, simpel 'kan? Aku tunggu review-nya ya.

Sukorejo, Jawa Timur.

Sucy Damayanti, 22-Juli-2014, 20:21 WIB.


End file.
